


Spider-Sense

by AnastasiaKars



Category: Marvel Noir, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Jokes, F/M, Lust, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Canon Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmates, Spider-Sense is a sign, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, actually they don't alone in house, also their bites of spider is a sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars
Summary: “Repeat this,” - said Noir in a lustful voice, squeezing a little the girl.Ashley sighed and squeezed the rough fabric of a black jacket by her hands, feeling his erection through her suit.“Damn it, I want you, Parker,” - she leaned toward her face, leaning on the pillow and lifting his mask edge, immediately saw a grin on the man’s face.“Me too, Parker,” - his breath "burned" Ash's lips.





	1. Spider-Man Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Паучье чутьё](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554716) by Neurofunk_Writer (my account on rus. fanfiction site). 



> Meet Ashley Ann Parker, my OS.  
> This work is not for an avid connoisseur of the universe of Spider-man, so I strongly don't recommend read this for trigger-fans of canon.  
> Actually, I didn’t really wanted to spread it, but after the cartoon "Into the Spider-Verse", the Noir Spider-man too got into my memory.  
> If someone reads this and doesn't throw slippers, doesn't spit acid and swear - I was lucky.

Just three words. Three words and two people, suffering from pain of bites by their spiders, made them both in bed in a very unambiguous position. 

Ash is clear felling all the emotions of her alter-ego and from this her languor only strengthened.

“Repeat this,” - said in Noir a choking voice, squeezing the girls a little.

Ashley sighed and squeezed the rough fabric of a black jacket by her hands, feeling his erection through her suit.

“Damn it, I want you, Parker,” - she leaned toward her face, leaning on the pillow and lifting his mask edge, immediately saw a smirk on the man’s face.

“Me too, Parker,” - his breath "burned" Ash's lips.

He laughed, but was immediately shut up with a kiss. The girl was much more decisive than than he expected, but the man almost immediately took control of the situation, searching for the hidden clasp of her suit and deepening the kiss. He had already impatiently to pull off this beautiful wrapper from her and get closer to the sweetest, to feel what it would be like to be with a different variation of himself, to feel this strange and perverse pleasure. Interrupting the kiss, he gently tickled Ashley’s skin, unzipping her zipper on back and watched her pull the suit from her hands, hips and long, attractive legs, remaining in one underwear. Noir too long looking at her figure, from which the girl grinned, bringing him to his reality.

“Nothing has begun, but are you in prostration?” - she boldly put her hand on his crotch and smirked, pulling at the zipper "fly".

The man’s breathing quickened, as did his heartbeat, especially when the girl’s fingers touched the fabric of his underwear and slightly pressed on his tense organ, causing a restrained moan from Peter. Unable to tolerate more, the girl got rid of the remnants of clothing, and amused herself that Noir didn't dare to take off even his jacket. But it was even better, intrigue and mystery, what could be more attractive? From these thoughts, the lower abdomen treacherously ached and Ash with a lustful smile lowered the fabric of his underwear, exposing an already hard organ.

'Hah, I looking pretty good in Noir-verse,' - Neon thought to herself, and looked at Parker.

“Are you ready, Spider?” - the smirk reappeared on his lips.

“Less talk,” - the man pulled the girl to him and began to lower her onto his cock.

Ashley succumbed to him and sits abruptly, holding back a soft moan. Both felt as if small electric discharges were passing through their bodies, and the sensation of their proximity was different from contact with ordinary people. This is not just pleasure, no, it is something much higher. They both knew each other's sensitive points, both instinctively understood each other, like twins. As if they were a single whole, even though it sounds trite. The girl made the first movement, clutching Noir's jacket harder, and sighed noisily, feeling trembling in her legs and closing her eyes. She felt her heart beating violently inside chest as if it piercing from the inside.

"Good, right?" - the Spider spoke intermittently, again covering Ash's hips with his palms and slowly making her repeat the movement.

He wasn't mistaken in trusting his instinct, it was something amazing. It's isn't an ordinary attraction, and Parker wasn't a young man anymore to make mistakes. Ashley was completely different compared to the women of his time, her behavior was strange, slightly wild, but very attractive. And how good was she in action in her suit... this flexibility, movement and refinement. This wasn't something unattainable, but all together with her appearance made him "burning" from the inside.

At first, slowly getting used to the sensations and letting Peter get used to them, Neon rose and let down, sighing heavily and moving her hands behind her back, squeezing Pete's knees. Noir Spider bit his lower lip and restrained his moans and sighs, but he didn't succeed it for long - Ashley boldly accelerated her movements, forcing him to swallow and utter a quiet exclamation. Both spiders were literally crazy about what was happening. They went crazy with themselves, realizing that this wouldn't be enough for them. But soon they simply completely forgot, moving in a frantic rhythm, and sometimes rudely, but sensually kissing each other. Noir has long wandered his hands over the desirable body, massaged her breasts, stroked her back, he did it already without gloves. Ash's skin is too pleasant to touch to just miss the chance to touch it. Neon held her breath, feeling the pulsation in his whole body and the pulsation of Peter inside him, and then leaned toward him again.

"I... now..."

“I know,” - Noir smiled weakly and held Ashley tightly against him, continuing to move in her, - “now I certainly... will not be able to live like before,” - he bit his lip and accelerated his movements, feeling their peak, holding his breath.

A few more movements and the man, having forgotten, ended up inside his alter version, moaning and hearing the more pleasant moan of the girl. Both were left without strength in this position.

“Oh... that, of course, was cool, but I hope we weren't heard...” - Ash said and looked up at the Peter, who had already managed to cover his mouth with a mask.

“Do ya really think ya weren't heard?” - he laughed and immediately felt the elbow of a girl shoving him in the side.


	2. Elderly Spider-man

Contrary to what Ash said, Parker took them to the second floor of his aunt's house.

Neon put her mask on the table and glanced around the room before she felt Pete's strong arms wrapping around her waist.

“How small you are,” - as though to himself the brown-haired man spoke, feeling Ashley's palm on his cheek.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t break,” - Parker laughed quietly, putting her other hand on his wrist and transferring it to one of his breasts.

The man grinned and touched girl’s temple with his lips, feeling a strange but pleasant impulse flowing throughout his body. They both felt this: attraction to each other; the feeling that they are like one.

The brown-haired man's lips already pressed into Ash's neck, moving the other hand to Neon’s lower abdomen, which made her body tremble slightly: through the suit, everything felt even brighter than usual, or case wasn't in it?

His fingers slipped a little lower, slightly pressing on the sensitive point of the girl, from which she sighed noisily and bit her lip. He continued to lower them lower, massaging her breasts and noticing how much his breath went astray, and even more so, Ashley's breathing. Peter began to gently stroke her between her legs and lightly press her fingers on her bosom, listening to the restrained sighs and heavy hot breath of his alter ego, and Neon felt the brownie's erection with her coccyx more and more.

“Don’t torment...” - Parker grinned at this quiet plea, and laughed with such a trembling voice.

The man bit his skin slightly, carefully moving his hand from his chest to the hidden zipper of the suit, bringing the most important event closer.

“I have been impatient for a long time, I was just waiting for your permission,” - he said in her ear, clutching it's edge with his lips and noticing how Ash's skin was covered with goosebumps again.

When Neon felt the fabric on her back diverge, she pulled off her costume, watching Peter's reaction, which was even more colorful than she expected. One of his bewildered-admiring glances, what “shouted” that the spider didn't have enough personal life... however, like Ashley herself.

Turning to face a man, without a suit, in one of her underwear, she noticed how he blushed deeply and smiled to herself.

"I guess I'm the same now"

“I want to take off your suit,” - she put her hands on his chest and embarrassed him even more. She literally caught the frantic beating of his heart.

He nodded in agreement, and Ashley grabbed his torso with one hand, with a sly smile, running a hand over his stomach, lowering it below and noticing a bulge through the thin fabric of his pants.

“You're slowly killing me ...” - Pete said in a slightly trembling voice, trying to restrain his excitement.

He closed his eyes when he felt an already unbearable weight below his belt.

“But, everything has its time... relax,” - she pushed the man onto the bed, and herself hung from above, taking off her bra as a reward for patience, - “all pleasure is lost from tension,” - she wanted to “ride” him with a sly smile, but in the end Peter swapped them, grinning back.

“I am so relaxed, you can’t imagine how...” - he said excitedly, noticing Ash’s displeasure, - “the elders must be conceded,” - he grinned and pulled off his pants, not wanting to hesitate anymore.

Ashley's eyes sparkled with impatience, even though Parker had broken her so unpleasantly.

“A sweet tummy,” - she grinned, noticing how the spider rolled her eyes and sighed, - “no, really sweet,” - girl hugged his neck with a trembling hand and kissed, pulling the man close to her with her other hand.

He again succumbed to her, hanging over her body and mechanically lowering his hand on the thin fabric of the girl’s underwear. She understood without words and pulled the last barrier from her body, feeling a faint tremor in Pete's body.

He simply could not stand it, pressed the girl into bed with a rude kiss. Neon's legs wrapped around his torso, and she herself answered him with the same passion. She guessed that there was a special connection between them, spiders, but that such a craving... it was something unforgettable and, until now, unknown to her. But, no doubt, the sensations were amazing.

Every touch, every movement, a sigh that drapes over their skin, making them burn with the desire to possess each other.

Peter lowered the fabric of his boxers and broke the kiss.

"Are you ready?" - he asked quickly and inconsistently, without opening his eyes.

She nodded and felt his cock softly pressing on her pussy and slowly penetrating inside, as if Parker was afraid to accidentally do something wrong.

“I told you that I won’t break,” - Ash whispered with a grin, after which the brown-haired man was a little taken aback, but quickly understood the hint.

When he entered Ashley, she barely managed to close her mouth, realizing that they were not alone, but the spider removed her palm and shut her mouth with a kiss, starting slow movements, sometimes involuntarily holding her breath from a wave of emotions and pleasure.

He was really afraid to do something wrong, to screw up everything as always, but for some reason, the realization that he was now with his alter version added confidence to him. Her emotions for the man were what he lacked so much, and almost every action of Neon was exactly what he wanted. The girl knew him through and through, how could she not know herself?

Ashley gently stroked his back, then drawing Peter into a kiss, now tearing him apart, allowing herself to catch his breath and moan softly in his ear; ran her hands into his slightly coarse hair, and massaging the sensitive scalp, and her body moved perfectly to the beat, sometimes trembling from pleasant impulses.

"How are you, baby?" - said Parker in Ash's ear.

His lips touched the cheekbone of Neon, after which she said on exhalation:

“Faster, spider,” - she frowned a little, - “do you understand what I want? Don’t be afraid, damn it," - the brown-haired grinned, really knowing about her every desire, like a telepath.

“Come on, get ready, buddy, she asks herself,” - he supported himself mentally.

Ashley screamed softly when, finally, his movements became rougher and more frequent, and strong hands gripped the girl's hips with force, pressing them close to Pete's hips. Both were now amazed, like ordinary sex without caresses, could bring as much pleasure as they could not achieve with their best lovers. And how after such a thing you can generally sleep with someone else?

Neon grinned to herself when she heard Parker's heavy breathing emotion turn into a growl, from which goosebumps ran through her skin. He drew her into a slightly sloppy kiss and slowed his movements as he entered her full length, and Ash could no longer restrain her moans, which were drowned out by their kiss.

Both understood that because of this sensitivity to each other, they simply couldn't endure long, but even such a short time had already lasted as if several hours. Groans and noisy sighs began to break from Peter's lips for a long time, it was harder to drag out time, but he did not even suspect that Neon herself was trying to keep herself in control for as long as possible to get enough feelings of this moment. So she did not want to return to him and repeat when it'll all over.

But it could not last forever.

“I can’t take it anymore, Ash... I...” - he regained speed, hearing his pulse in his ears.

Ashley closed her mouth with a trembling palm and arched, under Parker, startled several times with her whole body and holding her breath, then she exhaled heavily and slightly loosened her grip, feeling how much Pete pressed her against him and made the last movements, ending inside.

"Yes, the friendly neighbor did well, but forgot about the spider defense, though... can there really have children from their alternative version?"

***

For another minute they did not dare to speak with each other, afraid to do something stupid and inappropriate, and everything happened was strange, unexpected. Neon said first:

“It would be nice if this remained between us and no one heard us,” - she said with a lump in her throat.

The "spider" smiled and gave a soft laugh:

"But what about "it was wonderful, Peter"?" - Ash sighed and turned her head to the brown-haired man.

“It really was wonderful,” - she said in reply with a note of sadness, - “and you are not such an old loser, are you?” - girl's lips were extended in a smirk, forcing the man to smugly smile and hug her back.


End file.
